tan fuerte o tan fragil como una flor
by sandy hyuga
Summary: reescrito- !que sasuke es gey ! -que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que joderme la existencia-dijo sakura. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nos quieren violar cap 3 up!
1. conociendo a una flor

Tan fuerte o tan frágil como una flor

Hola a todos espero que les guste mi historia es la primera que hago así que please un poco de paciencia

Aclaraciones: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a kishimoto

Capitulo I: Conociendo a una flor

Amanecía en la bella ciudad de konoha daba inicio a un nuevo año escolar, un nuevo año con muchos enredos, problemas y diversión; en un colegio llamado konoha school un nuevo alumno marcaría el comienzo de una nueva historia; esta es la historia de personas totalmente diferentes enfrentadas en un mismo lugar.

Todos los estudiantes se preparaban para ir a clase; excepto una pelirosa conocida por todos como la flor de konoha que aun no se despertaba, cuando de pronto un golpe interrumpe toda la tranquilidad ¡pom! El despertador quedo incrustado en la pared gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana.

-_Ahhhh! Solo Cinco minutos mas…. Pensaba la pelirosa_

Ella se encontraba en una casa de de dos pisos con un inmenso y hermoso jardín en la entrada principal, vivía con sus padres, su nombre sakura haruno, una joven con ojos verdes y un cabello rosa de diecisiete años de edad que se encuentra en su ultimo año escolar.

-SAKURA YA SON LAS 6:00 DE LA MAÑANA ¡LEVANTATE!- grito su madre desde la cocina

Sakura seguía durmiendo no había un placer mejor para ella que este, se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz llamándole pero no le dio importancia y después de pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que era su madre -Un momento por favor…respondió algo dormida solo que no se escucho.

15 minutos después….

Empieza a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, le molesta la luz que entra por su ventana…-esperen un momento luz – pensó y mirando rápidamente --AAHHHHHHH! No me quede dormida- grito despertándose completamente.

Ella se levanta rápidamente coge una toalla que tenia en la habitación y se va a bañar, queda lista en tiempo record, baja rápidamente las escaleras, ve el comedor esta el desayuno servido pero era muy tarde así que solo tomo la tostada

Oka-san no puedo desayunar mucho nos vemos en la tarde… dice y se dirige a la puerta

-¡SAKURA NO PUEDES IRTE SIN DESAYUNAR!- dice saliendo muy molesta , pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había nadie.

Quedaban solo 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases y ella aun no llegaba, había salido corriendo de su cas pero no era suficiente llegaría tarde

_-kuso ahora ya no llegue- pensó_

_¡No seas tan dramática además es el primer día!- intervino su inner_

_-por eso mismo quien llega tarde el primer día-respondió a punto de llorar_

_-si no destruyeras el despertador tal vez pero solo tal vez llegarías a tiempo - dijo irónicamente_

_Pero Eso…fue un accidente _

_-Si claro un accidente de todos los días pero… OYE TEN CUIDADO ¡PUM!_

Se encontraba tirada en el suelo sin reaccionar durante unos segundos

**¿**Quieren saber lo que paso?

Iba corriendo rápidamente muy distraída, muy ocupada hablando con su inner, mientras era observada por todos los hombres pero cuando fue a voltear por la esquina del colegio choco con una joven que se encontraba allí en ese momento.

¿Y donde nos quedamos? Así se encontraban las dos en el suelo, con sus maletas tiradas y sakura por fin reacciono.-Lo siento mucho…- es lo único que logra decir.

-No te preocupes fue un accidente-responde una joven de la misma edad de ella, de ojos perla y cabello azulado, mientras se levantaban y recogían sus maletas.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es sakura haruno y lamento lo del accidente iba algo distraída…

-Solo_ algo distraída si casi la matas –dice trágicamente su inner_

_-Mejor te callas que no ayudas para nada _

-Mucho gusto… sakura-chan… mi nombre… es hinata… hyuga… pero será mejor…que... Nos vayamos ya…o sino…llegaremos tarde…. Responde una muy tímida hinata.

-SIP vamos y salen corriendo las dos peo ya era tarde y seguramente ya habían empezado las clases, subían las escaleras- _kuso porque nosotras estudiamos en un cuarto piso- pensaba _ya fatigada. Konoha school es el colegio mas prestigioso de esa ciudad, es inmenso con grandes patios pero sobre todo sus altos edificios cada uno consta de 7 pisos, y en el cuarto piso buscaban el salón 413.

Aquí… es… hinata…por….fin…llegamos…. Decía mientras intentaba recuperar algo del aire que había perdido.

Menos mal…aun…no…inician…- intervino en su misma situación y se dispusieron a abrir la puerta, estaban todos hablando, tirando uno que otro papel y no había rastro del profesor, se sentaron en los puestos del medio.

-hinata eres nueva porque yo no te había visto

- no… en …realidad me.. cambiaron de salón…este año-decía moviendo sus dedos

- ya veo pero no te preocupes que a partir de ahora te puedes quedar con nosotros – decía con una inmensa sonrisa y era respondida de la misma manera.

En ese momento entra al salón un rubio un tanto hiperactivo -HOLA SAKURA-CHAN –grita con un brazo levantado

NARUTO ¡IDIOTA! NO PUEDES SALUDAR COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL- dice mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza -Lo siento… dice con un gran chichón en la cabeza pero en ese momento pasa la vista a la compañera de sakura quien al darse cuenta que la estaba viendo desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada y nerviosa pero no pudieron hablar ya que entraba la directora así que se sentaron.

Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año aquí en el konoha school- decía tsunade una mujer mayor que no aparentaba la edad que tenia pero que poseía un mal carácter.

Espero que este año den todo lo mejor de ustedes…y así continuo hablando hasta que todos se estaban quedando dormidos con semejante discurso hasta que ella dijo- hoy le damos la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno quien se incorpora a este salón el día de hoy… aparece un joven de cabello y ojos azabache – su nombre sasuke uchiha espero que lo traten bien y como es costumbre aquí se le asignara un guía quien le enseñara el colegio a partir de ahora – todas comenzaron a gritar claro menos sakura y hinata la ultima porque ya tenia un amor escondido y la primera porque no le interesaba ser la guía de nadie, ya tenia suficiente con el trabajo que le ponía tsunade- sama como para querer mas.

Sasuke había llegado temprano al colegio y se había ido directamente a la dirección ya que aun no la asignaban el salón donde estaría, durante el trayecto noto la mirada de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí y que ya le molestaban; paso a la dirección y tsunade-sama se encontraba en su escritorio con una pila de papeles y una vez asignado el salón se dirigieron a el los dos, al entrar noto las mismas mujeres fastidiosas de antes así que decidió ignorarlas y escuchar lo que decía la directora – _guía yo no necesito ninguna – pensó. _Al momento todas o por lo menos casi todas gritaban y rogaban por ser ellas las guías, claro que noto que dos no estaban haciendo escándalo pero su mirada se poso principalmente en una pelirosa –_ no esta nada mal_

Sakura al sentir la mirada de alguien solo opto por mirar de quien era para descubrir que era de nada mas y nada menos que de sasuke uchiha-_ pero que le pasa porque me mira tanto_ y pasaron algunos segundos sin apartar la mirada analizándose mutuamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero al fin se rindió tenia una mirada muy penetrante sentía como si estuviera observando en su interior- _pero si es todo un bombón_ no eso no lo pensé yo sino mi inner.

-¡SILENCIO ALUMNAS!- grito tsunade ya desesperada con el alboroto- ha decidido que será sakura la guía de sasuke uchiha y no acepto quejas y mucho menos reclamos.

- ¡no! ¡Ella no! ¿Porque ella?- se escuchaba por todo el salón , sakura quedo en shock cuando ya proceso la información se levanto y con toda la seguridad del mundo -¡queeee! Perdón tsunade-sama pero creo que yo no soy la indicada para ser su guía mejor escoja otra.

- lo siento pero la decisión ya esta tomada ahora si no es mas me retiro y los dejo con su profesor- salió tsunade y entro kakashi.-_ no lo puedo creer que no le vasta con todo lo que hago y ahora me toca hacer de guía de un niño bonito – pensaba mientras miraba al uchiha – solo me traerá problemas sentándose completamente resignada teniendo la mirada de odio de todas las allí presentes._

_Así que sakura tiene un lindo nombre pero como se atreve a negarse a ser mi guía cualquiera estaría honrada- pensaba _

Sakura puedes iniciar el tour ahora mismo- dijo kakashi y los dos salieron del salón.

Bueno el salón en el que estábamos es el 413… comenzó a explicar – en el primer piso se encuentran los lockers por si necesitas guardar algo , tenemos dos descansos … y continuo mientras caminaban por el colegio y sasuke bueno el solo se limitaba a escucharla y responderle con sus típicos hmp cosa que le estaba molestando a sakura.

Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber finalizo después de media hora

Hmp- le respondió mirándola claro que esa fue la tapa para sakura

Tienes algún problema para hablar –dijo con falsa inocencia

No

¿así que te gusta hablar con monosílabos siempre?

Si

Pues que hablador eres dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo y con un notable sarcasmo

Hmp- dijo un tanto divertido había notado de antemano que no le gustaban "mis monosílabos "así que decidió fastidiarla.

Sakura no lo soporto mas y simplemente se fue murmurando cosas como ¿Por qué le toco aguantarse esto?!Que fastidio! O un ¡no lo soporto! Y así regresaron al salón.

Naruto fue el primero en decirle a sasuke que sentara en el puesto libre que había a su lado para después presentarse como el mejor del colegio típico en el hasta que termino la clase.

No paso mucho tiempo para que rodearan a sakura con preguntas sobre el chico nuevo- YA BASTA QUE NO TIENEN NADA MAS QUE HACER- exploto _sabia que el me traería problemas _y se dirigió al baño junto con hinata.

Sasuke escucho los gritos de sakura pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque naruto lo interrumpió- vamos a almorzar que tengo hambre y se dirigieron a la cafetería todos los observaban ahora de algo estaba seguro y era que había llamado la atención , se sentaron y todos se olvidaron al menos por un momento de el.

Sakura se dirigió a la cafetería ahí se encontrarían con el grupo y les presentaría a hinata, una vez allí hinata conoció a rock lee un muchacho de cejas muy pobladas, a kiba inuzuka que tenia dos marcas rojas en la cara a los otros ya los conocía o por lo menos los había visto a sino, ten ten, temari.

HOLA ¡MI BELLA FLOR DE KONOHA!- dijo rock lee una vez terminada la presentación

Unas mesas más adelante _flor de konoha pensó sasuke mientras observaba._

Hola a todos ¿ como les fue en las vacaciones?- contesto sakura con una radiante sonrisa así cada uno empezó a hablar y al terminar el día de algo sabia a partir de ahora ya nada seria igual y mucho menos con lo que pasaría después…

_CONTINUARA_


	2. castigo

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste disfrútenlo

Capitulo 2

"Castigo"

_Hola a todos ¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?-contesto con una radiante sonrisa, así cada uno empezó a hablar y al terminar el día de algo se estaba segura a partir de ahora nada seria igual y mucho menos con lo que pasaría después…_

Una semana después….

Sasuke se encontraba corriendo por todo el colegio huyendo de sus fans enloquecidas y al ver una puerta abierta se adentro a lo que parecía ser el laboratorio de química que en ese momento supuestamente se encontraba solo.

Unos momentos antes….

_Como siempre sasuke llegaba temprano al colegio y se encontraba caminando por el pasillo junto a los lockers y cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres fastidiosas, esto ocurría desde que iniciaron su club de fans pero hoy era diferente, sasuke tenia una expresión de molestia que no podía con ella y es que estar así bombardeado con miles de preguntas como ¿de donde vienes? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Te vas a quedar a vivir aquí? Y no se que mas no era por supuesto nada agradable y para rematar, en ese momento llego una pelirroja que se le abalanzo encima._

_-Sasuke-kun por fin te encuentro- dijo Karin_

_-Suéltame Karin- contesto sumamente enojado ya no lo soportaba mas tenia que salir de ahí pero había un pequeño pero muy importante problema ¿Cómo? No fue necesario pensar mucho ya que se escucho gritar a una de sus fans._

_-Karin ¿Cómo TE ATREVES? SUELTA AHORA A MI SASUKE-KUN- grito ino, una linda rubia de ojos azules_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Además a MI sasuke-kun… haciendo énfasis en la palabra mí… prefiere estar conmigo que contigo –dice arrogantemente_

_-¿QUE DIJISTE ZORRA? Te voy a dar donde mas te duele_

_-lo que escuchaste y seré yo quien te enseñe niñita _

_Sin querer todas iniciaron una batalla campal y al ver esto sasuke no desaprovecho la oportunidad para escabullirse en medio de la pelea no contando que una se dio cuenta._

_sasuke- kun… ¡SASUKE-KUN ESTA ESCAPANDO! Y por arte de magia dejaron de pelear y corrieron tras el. _

_-Rayos ahora ¡A CORRER! Fue lo último que pensó sasuke_

Ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio escondido, rogando porque las haya perdido, este es un lugar pequeño, con las paredes pintadas de blanco varios mesones con sillas e instrumentos químicos, bastantes diría yo.

_-Esas viejas están completamente locas- pensaba _mientras miraba por un hueco en la puerta.

- Bien creo que ya las perdí – susurro y al darse la vuelta

POM!! CRACK!!

Tiro a la pelirosa al piso con unos tubos de ensayo y otros materiales que llevaba en ese momento, además que no contaba con que también se derramarían todas las soluciones atrás de ella, quedando todo en un completo desastre.

-OYE IDIOTA TEN MAS CUIDADO – grito muy molesta aun con los ojos cerrados, abría los ojos muy lentamente se observaba al principio una figura borrosa y al final ya claro pudo distinguir unos ojos azabaches mirándola fijamente- _¡trágame tierra!_ Fue lo único que cruzo por su mente estaba pálida, lo había gritado pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Sasuke sin querer tiro al suelo a alguien y al percatarse de quien era se formo una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa, toda la semana el único "contacto" que habían tenido eran unas discusiones que al final ella terminaba por irse, pero valla que tenia agallas mira que gritarme a mi era algo serio y mas aun si era la primera vez , siempre acostumbrado a recibir únicamente halagos pero con la "flor de konoha" la situación era totalmente diferente … y era eso lo que mas le gustaba entre otras cosas - hmp… molestia – susurro lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara ya que aunque no lo demostraba le divertía esta situación y es que al verla con una cara que asustaría hasta el mas valiente y sucia era algo que no se veía todos los días.

_Hmp….molestia se escucho _

Molestia

Molestia

-- ¡MOLESTIA! _Acaso le dijo a ella que era una molestia pero quien se cree ¿que es? Se nota que sasuke uchiha aun no me conoce pero le daré el honor de vivirlo en carne propia -_se levanta rápidamente con una mirada amenazante indicando que venían problemas ¡serios problemas! pero en ese momento….

Se abrió la puerta del laboratorio dejando ver a una mujer pelinegra de ojos rojos profesora de química su nombre kurenai

-- sakura y sasuke ¿que hacen aquí en el laboratorio? ¿Pero que paso aquí?- dijo kurenai-sensei observando el desastre. Sakura al verla cambio su expresión rápidamente ya habría tiempo para el uchiha después.

--Lo siento kurenai-sensei pero Tsunade –sama me mando por unos materiales del laboratorio pero… EL UCHIHA LOS ROMPIO- termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba molesto había escuchado bien o la haruno le había echado la culpa de todo, claro que eso no era lo peor, un aura negra estaba apareciendo alrededor de kurenai-sensei.

--SASUKE UCHIHA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE ROMPISTE LOS MATERIALES DEL LABORATORIO….

No decía nada sasuke se limitaba únicamente a mirar furiosamente a sakura quien estaba roja aguantándose la risa.

--AHORA COMO CASTIGO PARA LOS DOS TENDRAN QUE QUEDARSE AQUÍ HASTA LIMPIAR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS IMPLEMENTOS DEL LABORATORIO Y APARTE UN EXAMEN COMIENZEN ¡AHORA!- dio por terminado el discurso y se retiro.

Ahora era sasuke quien tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro y sakura aun no procesaba la última información.

Castigo a los dos….

Los dos…. Analizando

--NOOOOOOO-grito sakura

--Ah no grites que me vas a dejar sordo- dijo sasuke tapándose los oídos

--Todo esto es tú culpa

-- si claro pero yo al menos no le voy echando la culpa a los de mas de sus torpezas

-- TORPEZAS PERO SI FUISTE TU QUIEN ME TIRO AL PISO

--Pero yo no hice semejante desastre deberías tener mas cuidado

--ahora soy yo la que debería tener mas cuidado….iba a seguir hablando pero sasuke la interrumpe

--me vas a ayudar a limpiar o te vas a quedar toda la vida discutiendo –dijo

_--que no le basta con tirarme al piso, decirme molestia e interrumpirme sino que ahora me manda definitivamente ¡no lo soporto! - _pensaba sakura mientras se acercaba a ayudarle a limpiar.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DEL KONOHA SHOOL….

Naruto buscaba desesperadamente a sasuke no lo había visto en todo el día busco en el salón nada, el pasillo nada, la dirección nada y temía lo que hubiera podido pasar perseguido por esas locas salio al patio ya lo había buscado durante mucho tiempo y solo quedaban dos sitios donde podría estar pero al ver a hinata se olvido por completo de sasuke.

Ella se encontraba muy distraída pensando (sandy: ¿en que? Ni yo lo se) al pie de un árbol en le patio era tan grande como un parque para los que les gusta este tipo de ambiente.

-- hola hinata-chan

--Ho… la… na… ru… to – kun

--¿Y sakura-chan? ¿No estaba contigo?

--Si pero… tsunade- sama la llamo… y pues… aun no la encuentro

--Yo estoy buscando al teme de sasuke también se perdió pero para que quería la vieja tsunade a sakura-chan

--Al parecer quería… que le ayudara con algo en el laboratorio… así que decidí quedarme aquí en el patio mientras ella llega

--Ahhhh! Pero no te preocupes más que ya no vas a estar sola porque llego naruto uzumaki además así los podemos buscar los dos

--Me parece bien naruto-kun-dijo hinata muy roja

-- oye hinata te puedo preguntar algo

-- si… dime

--¿podemos reunirnos en alguna parte para hacer la tarea de historia que nos dejaron hoy?

-- claro… que si…. Naruto- kun

-- PERFECTO nos vemos a las 2:00 de la tarde

--puedes... en mi casa…

-- si nos vemos allá y de paso visito a neji

--si

Así que los dos se dirigieron al laboratorio mientras naruto hablaba y hinata se limitaba a escuchar y mover sus dedos

EN EL LABORATORIO…

Sasuke y sakura estaban peleando ya que no se ponían deacuerdo, chocaban sus miradas que muy en el fondo mostraba un poco del amor que iba surgiendo pero que ninguno aceptaría así su vida dependiera de ello.

Sasuke, nunca pensó que la bella flor de konoha tuviera semejante carácter, no había pasado un solo momento sin que hubieran discutido, gracias a dios que ya habían terminado, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a sakura ¡sus muecas eran únicas! Y sus labios aun mas tentadores, se reprendió a si mismo por estar pensando así, desvió la mirada no estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar si seguían así.

Sakura estaba furiosa le toco limpiar todo el laboratorio, eso sin contar que aun le faltaba el castigo de tsunade sama eso si que le daba miedo, ella podía ser como una bruja cuando de castigo se trataba , el examen no le preocupaba que difícil podría ser para ella si era tan inteligente y ahí estaba sasuke siempre desde que lo vio por primera vez sabia que le traería problemas pero esto ya era demasiado , lo miraba y el estaba sonriendo? Pero como es posible se estaba burlando de ella.

_--No es lindo y con esa sonrisa mata a cualquiera – decía su inner con corazones en los ojos _

_--Lindo como puedes decir eso acaso no lo escuchaste nos llamo molestia y torpes respondía sakura con fuego en los ojos _

_--No importa nos hablo es la primera vez que lo hace dijo su inner _

_--Vendida-dijo sakura_

_--Claro pero solo a mi sasuke- kun dijo su inner_

_--Tu sasuke-kun eso si yo lo permito por mí que se valla con otra- dijo_

_--CLARO QUE NO PERO QUE TONTA ERES AHORA QUE LO TENEMOS PARA NOSOTRAS ¡APROVECHA! Dijo su inner_

_--Aprovechar…y se formo una gran sonrisa en sakura_

_--Esto no es bueno ¿Qué ves a hacer? Dijo su inner muy asustada_

_--Solo seguir tu consejo no de la forma que tú quieres – respondió tranquilamente sakura _

_--Pero que bipolar eres hace un segundo estabas de mal genio y ahora estas sonriendo me das miedo- dijo su inner _

_--Solo es un pequeño recordatorio para el uchiha…._

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando se le acerco sasuke y le hablo bastante cerca

--acaso se te comió la lengua los ratones

--no pero veo que ya puedes hablar mas de dos palabras

--hmp siempre he podido hacerlo

--si claro

--y ahora que me castigaron por tu culpa ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-- acaso es una broma o eres estupido

-- ni soy estupido ni es una broma

--que estas demente yo no te daré nada o mejor si un gran golpe

-- no creo que se que es lo que quiero

--así pues no me interesa…pero no la dejo continuar se le acerco muy rápido para no darle tiempo de reaccionar y junto sus labios con los de ella y puso sus manos en su cintura, sakura estaba en shock, al principio solo el la estaba besando pero poco a poco sakura fue cediendo colocando sus manos en su cuello acercándolo mas a ella y aprovechando la oportunidad sasuke introdujo su lengua en la boca de sakura e iniciaron una guerra, todo el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, no existía nada mas pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Ninguno de los dos entendió lo que paso , sasuke no entendía ese impulso, no lo pudo controlar esos labios lo habían provocado desde que los vio por primera vez y ahora le producían una extraña sensación pero nunca se imagino así y con las ganas de volverla a besar, sakura estaba mas que sorprendida nunca se imagino que la besaría y lo que mas le molestaba era que no pudo o mas bien no quiso evitarlo estaba confundida pero no le iba a demostrar que ese beso la trastorno por completo porque seguramente la trataría como otra del montón y sakura haruno no es plato de segunda mesa para nadie. Solo pasaron unos segundos abrieron los ojos lentamente mirándose fijamente como si quisieran conocer o leer la mente del otro y al querer iniciar una conversación se abre la puerta acabando por completo cualquier explicación esto quedaría pendiente.

--Veo que ya terminaron ahora cambie el examen por un trabajo lo espero mañana cada uno y sakura tsunade –sama te espera en la oficina

--si kurenai-sensei- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cosa que les sorprendió era lo único que se habían puesto deacuerdo en todo el día.

Cuando salio kurenai-sensei entraron naruto y hinata

--TEME TE HABIA ESTADO BUSCANDO Y QUE HACIAS SOLO CON SAKURA –CHAN – dijo naruto

--DOBE estaba castigado y salio del laboratorio con naruto quien le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas no sin antes mirar de reojo a sakura, sabia muy bien que tendría problemas y de ella no sabia como iba a reaccionar pero mientras tanto me quedo con el recuerdo.

--Sakura-chan ¿estas bien? Decía hinata preocupada

--Si hinata-chan ¿ahora me puedes acompañar tengo un asunto pendiente? Dijo sakura recobrando un poco la cordura que había perdido y agradeciendo que nadie entro cinco minutos antes.

--Si no hay problema pero porque te castigaron – dijo

--Te cuento por el camino es algo largo además me toca cambiarme no me puedo quedar así…_ nunca me habían castigado y mucho menos besado de esa manera ahora el llego y paso todo esto y lo peor de todo es que no logro entenderlo pero ¡eso si! si esta jugando conmigo ese uchiha va a sufrir, solo falta ahora mi venganza esto aun no termina pensaba sakura. _Mientras salían no pudo evitar mirar atrás y encontrarse con el sitio donde comenzaría una guerra o una relación solo el tiempo lo dirá pero por ahora estaba segura de que tenia que evitar que esto volviera a pasar es ahora donde debía ser fuerte y controlar las hormonas que quedaron algo alborotadas porque estaba mas que segura que sasuke no dejaría las cosas así….

"**uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre la persona perfecta sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"**

CONTINUARA

¿Qué les pareció?

Mejoro espero sus comentarios y sugerencias y gracias por los reviews

Claro que no importaría si dejaran unos cuantos mas prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible

¿Se les ocurren algunas ideas para continuarlo? Pues no se les olvide escribirlas las puedo tomar en cuenta para su mayor diversión y seguir aprendiendo un poco mas a escribir los fic.

Sandy hyuga


	3. un plan, dos abusos

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

"un plan, dos abusos "

--Si hinata-chan ¿ahora me puedes acompañar tengo un asunto pendiente? -Dijo sakura recobrando un poco la cordura que había perdido y agradeciendo que nadie entro cinco minutos antes.

--Si no hay problema pero porque te castigaron – dijo

--Te cuento por el camino es algo largo además me toca cambiarme no me puedo quedar así…_ nunca me habían castigado y mucho menos besado de esa manera ahora el llego y paso todo esto y lo peor de todo es que no logro entenderlo pero ¡eso si! si esta jugando conmigo ese uchiha va a sufrir, solo falta ahora mi venganza esto aun no termina pensaba sakura. _Mientras salían no pudo evitar mirar atrás y encontrarse con el sitio donde comenzaría una guerra o una relación solo el tiempo lo dirá pero por ahora estaba segura de que tenia que evitar que esto volviera a pasar es ahora donde debía ser fuerte y controlar las hormonas que quedaron algo alborotadas porque estaba mas que segura que sasuke no dejaría las cosas así….

Al día siguiente…

Sakura por un milagro divino había llegado temprano al colegio, claro parte de su plan requería llegar temprano cosa que le costo mucho trabajo y que había sorprendido incluso a sus padres, no se encontraba nadie en el colegio, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa daría comienzo a su venganza definitivamente después de esto a sasuke uchiha no le quedarían ganas de volver a jugar con ella.

Trascurrido una hora sasuke se dirigía muy tranquilo al colegio notando que todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando más de lo normal, lo miraban y murmuraban, _algo anda mal aquí- pensó , _siguió su camino demostrando que no le interesaba pero en el fondo se sentía inquieto. Llego a su locker y saco los libros que utilizaría para ese día y entonces una hoja cayo a sus pies, pero al leerla una ira creciente se apoderaba de el, lo que decía esa nota era una vil mentira, solo esperaba encontrar al culpable para matarlo ahora mismo.

-TEME ES VERDAD LO QUE DICEN Y LAS IMAGENES–grito su rubio amigo sin siquiera saludarlo

-DOBE ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ESO LO INVENTARON – respondió con una vena en la frente, cerrando bruscamente la puerta de su locker

-uff menos mal…pero opto por callarse ya que la mirada de sasuke le indicaba que si seguía hablando ocurriría un asesinato y el seria la victima -_por eso decía que buscáramos algo para que quiten esas notas –_finalizo algo nervioso.

Salieron los dos quitando todas las dichosas notas, sasuke seguía con la vena en la frente aun mas pronunciada y lo peor de todo era que podía imaginarse quien era el culpable o mejor dicho la culpable no cabía la menor duda tenia que ser sakura que se estaba vengando por el beso de ayer pero como pudo meterse con algo tan importante para el ¡SU HOMBRIA! Si como lo oyen (leen en este caso).

Sakura se estaba divirtiendo como nunca la información se propago mas rápido de lo que pensaba y eso era solo la primera parte pero pegar todos esos carteles le costo mucho trabajo

_**Flash back**_

_No podía creer que ya estaba a punto de dictar su sentencia de muerte porque lo mas seguro era que una vez explotado" la bomba" sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y por supuesto la primera persona que pensaría seria ella._

_Se dispuso a leer de nuevo:_

_¡Extra!! ¡Extra! noticia de última hora:_

_Se ha descubierto recientemente que nuestro queridísimo sasuke uchiha ha sido visto acompañado por un hombre, muy juntos para que sean solo amigos ¿acaso será que nuestro sasuke es del otro equipo? Seria una lastima, vaya desperdicio pero bonita hora de salir del closet juzguen ustedes._

_A continuación unas imágenes._

_Las imágenes por supuesto era un foto montaje que para ser sincera parecía muy real, eran las fotos de sasuke con su" supuesto" novio en situaciones muy comprometedoras, a decir verdad le costo mucho trabajo convencer a hinata que le ayudara ya que ella es muy buena con la fotografía pero tanto esfuerzo valía la pena._

_Listo después de eso pego todos los papeles por todo el colegio duro una hora, menos mal se fue temprano, ahora completada la primera parte solo era cuestión de esperar que explotara la "bomba" para lograrlo simplemente dejo caer una hoja cuando pasaba la chica mas chismosa del colegio y en poco tiempo todo el colegio se enteraría…._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Esa era la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir definitivamente no hay nada peor para un hombre que "duden" de su orgullo, como hombre que era le arrastraría el ego por los pisos, se quedo observando muy escondida debía estar en primera fila para ver cada una de las reacciones del uchiha se le notaba verdaderamente molesto era demasiado predecible _ahora vendrá la segunda parte, esto se compone a partir de ahora- susurro _marco un numero telefónico

Pi…pi…pi (es el sonido antes de que le contesten pero no sabia como escribirlo bien sorry)

-halo- contesto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

-hola sai –respondió

-hola feita ¿como estas?

- bien pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

-dime no te preocupes

- si necesito que hagas esto hoy a la hora del almuerzo….

Mientras con sasuke y naruto…

Sasuke seguía pensando tenia que hacer algo esto no se podía quedar así necesitaba un plan _– hay sakura quien juega con fuego sale lastimado_

En ese momento se le ocurrió un plan es perfecto ojo por ojo diente por diente es simple solo la ley del talion.

- naruto sabes ¿quien hace montajes?

-ummmmm… shikamaru hizo una la vez pasada cuando le hicimos una broma a neji era bastante bueno ¿Por qué?

-solo necesito que me haga uno

-pero es por la persona de los papeles

- si

- y ¿ya sabes quien fue? Porque debes estar seguro

-no te preocupes no cabe la menor duda no pudo haber sido otra persona

-bien entonces te acompaño pero dime ¿Quién fue?

-te lo cuento por el camino...

Sakura termino de hablar y se dirigió a clase ya había perdido de vista a sasuke, ahora debía esperar el almuerzo. Sasuke se dirigió con naruto a buscar a shikamaru le explicaron lo que debía hacer no sin antes recibir un sin fin de regaños por parte del rubio después de enterarse para quien iba el fotomontaje y lo peor el fotomontaje en si, así después de muchos contratiempos quedo hecho el plan de revancha para sasuke se efectuaría después del almuerzo cuando tenga la foto, shikamaru acepto no sin antes decir que todo esto era muy problemático y comenzaron las clases, el ambiente se sentía algo tenso algunas miradas de curiosidad por parte de los compañeros, habían descubierto el motivo de los carteles o por lo menos lo imaginaban y algunas muy asustadas por la guerra de miradas que se efectuaba en ese momento entre sakura y sasuke hasta uno podía jurar ver chispas de conexión entre los dos, no se insultaban pero se sabia lo que querían decir, una comunicación bastante extraña debo agregar pero así eran ellos ninguno tenia la intención de dar su brazo a torcer pero ahí dio por terminada las clases y se irían a almorzar, salio primero sakura con hinata quien no había pronunciado palabra pero se había dado de cuenta de todo y por ultimo naruto y sasuke quien lo uno que decía era que con esas miradas los dos ya estarían muertos.

Hinata no sabía como convencer a su amiga para que dejara de molestar a sasuke, pero era demasiado terca y aun no podía creer que ella le haya ayudado, definitivamente sabia que había sido una mala idea pero como podía convencerla si ella solo tenía una idea en la cabeza ¡VENGANZA!, Ahora estaban reunidos los tres si como pueden entender ya había llegado sai y empezaba la segunda parte, todo lo que decía era mas descabellado que lo anterior, adornado por una sonrisa maquiavélica que me daba miedo y sai bueno el no decía nada pero por la sonrisa que tenia le agradaba la idea.

-llego el momento vamos a la cafetería primeros las dos y luego tu entendido

-hai…_es momento de mi gran actuación pensó sai_ y se retiraron

Sasuke estaba recogiendo su almuerzo, sakura y hinata entraron, una muy sonriente y la otra por extremo preocupada cuando apareció sai

-¡sasuke-kun! hola cariño-dijo con una voz de gey que no podía con ella

Sasuke apenas tiro el almuerzo al piso _NO ME LLAMES ASI YO NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, lo ultimo solo lo pensó._

_- _ahí cariño porque me niegas si la pasábamos tan bien…. Al terminar todo estaba en silencio nadie daba crédito, incluso a naruto casi le de un infarto y sakura estaba roja tratando de aguantar la risa, sai era un excelente actor hasta parecía gey de verdad.

-TE LO ADVIERTO NO ESTOY PARA MAS BROMAS –dijo en forma amenazante y con una pronunciada vena en la frente por tercera vez

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME TRATES ASI…dijo apunto de llorar

-MEJOR TE LARGAS QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS

- PORQUE DEBERIA DE HACERLO SI SOY TU NOVIA QUE YA NO LO RECUERDAS

-hay sasuke te lo tenias bien guardado jajajajajaja-dijo sakura

Esa fue la gota para sasuke – YA BASTA

-UYYY ASI DE AGRESIVO ME GUSTAS MAS –agrego sai

-aaaaggghhhhh ¡que asco! QUE LES QUEDE CLARO A TODOS QUE YO NO SOY GEY

-ahí sasuke no tienes que negar lo evidente tranquilo que va pensar tu amigo-intervino sakura

-novia-respondió sai, a todos les dio risa esa respuesta pero se callaron al ver la mirada de sasuke

-pues eso no era lo que pensabas ayer en el laboratorio sakura – dijo con una mirada que daba cabida a varias interpretaciones

Sakura se puso roja de la vergüenza y por el hecho de haber recordado el dichoso "incidente", todos ahora la estaban mirando a ella con la boca abierta pero aun no acababa_- claro porque ayer no te había conocido esas mañas además hacen bonita pareja –_ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

- aaaaayyyy gracias yo también pienso lo mismo – ese fue sai

-ESTAS LOCA YO NUNCA ANDARIA CON ESTE TIPO-definitivamente pensé que con el comentario anterior la desarmaría pero creo que fue al revés. Así que opto por lo mas sano en ese momento o sino correría sangre además el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor….. Y salio furioso de ahi

Jajajajajajajajajajaja no podía de la risa, lo había logrado, ese era el tope estaba llorando no podía contenerse se Cogia el estomago a dos manos

-feita que mala eres no crees que se te pasó la mano –dijo sai cuando todos se fueron ya con la voz normal.

-no era lo que se merecía además es muy divertido jajaja

-si no lo puedo negar estaba furioso jajaja

-si a decir verdad no te conocía esos dotes de actuación

-jajaja me metí mucho en el papel

-si se noto

-pero esto… sakura no te preocupa que sasuke haga algo – esa fue hinata que seguía ahí con ellos

-si es cierto creo que el no se quedara con los brazos cruzados y mas si por lo que vi. Es el hazme reír de todos feita

-si pero si hace algo sabré como responderle además que tan grave puede ser lo que me haga

-hmp... Yo no estaría tan seguro bueno feita me tengo que ir, fue un placer. me terminas de contar luego, tengo trabajo pendiente

- bueno y gracias por todo sai

-chaooo feita y salio

-sakura será mejor que salgamos –dice hinata

-esta bien hinata

Salieron las dos de la cafetería iban muy tranquilas pero se encontraron con una multitud de estudiantes que veían muy entretenidos una foto ampliada en la pared, empujo un poco y se abrió paso y al verla se puso pálida y al momento roja , era….. Ella completamente ¡DESNUDA!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con todas sus _fuerzas sentía como la ira se iba apoderando de ella mientras un aura negra iba apareciendo alrededor de ella ¡mato o no mato! _

_¡Mato o no mato!_

¡_Mato o no mato!_

_¡MATO O NO MATO! MATOOOO__arranco con fuerza el cartel y salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el salón donde seguramente estaría sasuke._ Los que estaban ahí prefirieron no decir nada ya conocían el carácter de sakura y mas con esa aura alrededor pobre de quien estuviera a su merced pero decidieron seguirla todos ya sabían que eso era un montaje incluyendo lo de sasuke pero era divertido ver esa guerra.

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón seguramente sakura ya había visto su "foto" y conociéndola no demoraba en aparecer y dicho y hecho estaba en la puerta con la foto destrozada en las manos y una apariencia bastante aterradora con la misma mirada de seguridad de siempre SIP era ella no había duda una fuerte flor, solo se le formo una sonrisa podía asegurar en ese momento que la conocía bien.

Sakura llego a la puerta del salón y ahí estaba tan tranquilo y con esa sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observándola como si la estuviera esperando hace mucho tiempo, camino hacia el con mucha seguridad y dio inicio a lo que seria una larga discusión, además todos no se de donde ya estaban sentados con unas palomitas de maíz como si miraran el estreno de una gran película.

-UCHIHA COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO

-hmp la venganza es dulce no te parece

-SI CLARO PERO AL MENOS YO TE DEJE CON ROPA MALDITO PERVERTIDO

-SI PERO YO NO INVENTE QUE ERAS LESVIANA

-TE LO MERECIAS Y LO SABES MUY BIEN

-SOLO TOME LA LEY DEL TALION, DEBERIAS IMAGINARLO ¡NO!

-CLARO AHORA TE HACES PASAR POR LA VICTIMA

-CLARO TU EMPEZASTE

-NO FUISTE TU

-NO TÚ

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER QUE JODERME LA EXISTENCA

-POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER

-Y QUE ESPERAS PARA HACERLO UNA INVITACION

-PUES BIEN

-BIEN

-BIEN

-BIEN

Y se dirigieron los dos a lados opuestos del salón todos quedaron con una gota en la cabeza y ellos con una marca en la frente que decía "tal para cual" "la pareja perfecta" hinata y naruto solo soltaron un suspiro eso era de todos los días mientras daba inicio a la ultima clase del día, uno bastante largo.

Naruto se acerco a hinata poco antes de que comenzara la discusión y le dio una caja de chocolates – _hinata mira esto es para ti, espero que te gusten los chocolates-_ le dijo un tanto nervioso, era la primera vez que le regalaba algo a una chica.

-muchas….gracias…naruto-kun….-dijo mientras le hacia competencia a un tomate por lo roja que estaba

-es para agradecerte por ayudarme con la tarea de historia

-no… te…preocupes…no fue una molestia

-espero que no, es que no entiendo muy fácilmente

-pero comprendiste lo que te explique ayer- dijo preocupada

-si si explicas muy bien… eso ultimo lo dijo un tanto sonrojado

-gracias… y como te fue con neji

- bien solo necesitaba preguntarle unas cosas sobre los entrenamientos de karate

-bien…es mejor...Que…entremos...o sino….sakura y sasuke se terminaran matando- eso lo dijo con una sonrisa que dejo embobado a naruto y media hora después reacciono

-si mejor entremos

Hinata observaba la caja de chocolates y empezó a recordar lo que sucedió el día anterior….

_Hinata se arreglo muy bien después de clases y había arreglado todo para la llegada del rubio, se había puesto una falda blanca con una blusa azul clarita que resaltaba sus ojos, eran las dos en punto__**- no demora en llegar**__.- pensó _

_Sonó el timbre _

_Naruto por primera vez estaba tan nervioso que incluso llego puntual tenia puesta una camiseta negra y unos jeans, traía la maleta con los libros que necesitaba pero por alguna razón que no entendía estaba nervioso. La casa de hinata mejor dicho mansión era un lugar de ensueño con hermosos jardines claro que por dentro la decoración le daba un ambiente que trasportaba a la persona a la antigüedad donde las casa tenían una decoración tradicional china con varios cuadros, estatuas y algunas espadas y armas de la época ninja con varios sitios de entrenamiento ahora entendía porque neji no salía nunca de ahí. _

_Al abrir la puerta naruto quedo maravillado con lo hermosa que se veía hinata, _

_Se dirigieron los dos a la sala donde estudiarían._

_- hinata muchas gracias por aceptar estudiar conmigo hoy_

_- no hay...Problema…naruto-kun ¿quieres tomar algo?_

_-si por favor _

_-bueno ya vengo_

_Así los dos estudiaron, hinata le explicaba con mucha paciencia y naruto intentaba comprenderle además de que estaba bastante distraído observando a hinata mientras le hablaba al final naruto entendió por fin y se dispuso a buscar a neji._

_-hinata sabes ¿donde esta neji?_

_-si debe estar entrenando, ven te acompaño_

_-gracias… pero al momento de levantarse los dos tropezaron y cayeron al piso cuando se dieron cuenta hinata estaba encima de naruto con sus caras muy cerca de tan solo un centímetro de sus labios, los dos estaban completamente rojos – lo… siento…. –dijo hinata y se levanto muy rápido_

_-tranquila….fue…un accidente –dijo naruto recuperándose ya que sintió la necesidad de mantenerla así por un rato mas. _

_-será… mejor...que te...Acompañe... y salieron los dos, después de eso naruto se quedo hablando con neji y hinata se fue a su habitación._

Al recordar la ultima parte hinata no pudo evitar ponerse roja de nuevo aun podía sentir la respiración de los dos tan cerca….- _vamos hinata en que estas pensando –se reprendió mentalmente_ y mejor opto por poner atención en clase.

Al fin se había acabado ese día de clase pero aun faltaba algo por suceder unos hombres esperaban a la salida del colegio eran nada mas y nada menos que kabuto y deidara que esperaban con ansias a sus próximas victimas y en ese momentos salían hinata y sakura .

-es el momento deidara con ellas dos –dijo kabuto

-entendido entonces en el callejón

Hinata y sakura no se percataron que alguien las estaba siguiendo y hablando lo más de animadas mientras contaban lo que paso ayer y hoy por la mañana, estaban por pasar cerca del callejón cuando…fueron arrastradas a lo mas interno del callejón, tenían las bocas tapadas y no podían gritar las dos se miraban estaban temblando y muy asustadas esto no era nada bueno y ahora estaban solas.

-miren que hermosos regalos nos han enviado –dijo kabuto con una voz muy tenebrosa que solo aumento el miedo de las dos jóvenes

-si será mejor no desperdiciarlo-dijo deidara mientras las observaba de arriba abajo y se mordía los labios, un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de hinata y sakura que ya se imaginaron lo que les podía pasar, fue un movimiento rápido kabuto y deidara arrojaron con fuerza los cuerpos de hinata y sakura que solo pudieron soltar un grito de dolor cuando las recibió la dura pared, ellos no perdieron el tiempo y ante de que ellas pidieran hacer algo las tenían bien aprisionadas , se acercaron ambos bruscamente y arremetieron contra sus labios lo único que pudieron hacer fue desviar la cara y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, los dos se pusieron furiosos y las golpearon tirándolas al piso por esa insolencia ahora serian mas bruscos con ellas, ellas los miraban aterradas no sabían que hacer se intentaron alejar pero era inútil estaban arrinconadas se miraron mutuamente se notaba el miedos reflejado en sus ojos , ellos se acercaron peligrosamente iban a violarlas sin tanto preámbulo les arrancaron las blusas, ellas intentaban evitarlo gritaban y los golpeaban pero ellos eran mucho mas fuertes y el miedo no las dejaba reaccionar bien de un momento a otro ya no los sintieron, abrieron los ojos las dos al tiempo y lo que vieron les dio un poco de esperanza ahora estarían bien.

Naruto y sasuke salieron de ultimas cuando escucharon unos gritos los reconocieron inmediatamente eran las voces de sakura y hinata un miedo los inundo por completo, se miraron mutuamente y salieron a correr, las voces provenían del callejón, escuchaban mas claramente y fue como si un detonador se encendiera ,el lado salvaje de los dos se apodero de ellos cuando llegaron sin aire lo que vieron fueron a dos tipos que golpearon a hinata y a sakura y les empezaban a quitar las blusas, no lo pensaron dos veces los cogieron y empezaron a golpearlos como unas bestias, cegados por la ira los dos no midieron la fuerza y los dejaron inconscientes en poco tiempo, se acercaron a ellas estaban las dos llorando como unas niñas a quienes les ha quitado unos dulces y las habían gritado se veían tan indefensas y frágiles que a los dos se les revolvió el corazón, cada uno recogió una blusa y se la llevo a su respectiva chica y las cubrieron.

-se encuentran bien-dijeron los dos al tiempo

Hinata y sakura no respondieron simplemente se abalanzaron a sus brazos como buscando refugio y siguieron llorando, no sabían que decir ni que hacer así que únicamente las abrazaron, les acariciaban el cabello los dos con extrema ternura y cuidado como si se tratasen de dos muñecas que se van a romper, sintieron la extrema necesidad de protegerlas para que nadie las lastimaran y algo en el pecho les indico su reciente descubrimiento

_Estaban enamorados _

"_**si tan solo pudiera amarte, quererte e idolatrarte, si tan solo me dejaras llegar a ti para detenerme en tu ternura y gozar de tu dulzura, si me dejaras entrar en tus sueños de placer…seria tu esclavo de amor para hacerte feliz"**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hola a todos lamento la demora pero los trabajos de la universidad no le dejan a uno casi tiempo

Pero lo prometido es deuda así que espero que hayan disfrutado del tercer capitulo, actualizare pronto no se preocupen

No se les olvide dejar unos reviews dando su opinión pero no sean tan malos, acepto sugerencias

Att: sandy hyuga


End file.
